


things you said when you were drunk

by tokkiui



Series: things you said [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“s’kay, but. i didn’t sign up for a freakin’…” another hiccup. “freakin’ pity party, oikaws.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga is my guilty pleasure
> 
> bury me with this ship

“god, could’ya just fucking.” hiccup. “…stop? for like, 5 minutes.”

and indeed, oikawa does, his mouth hanging open as if he forgot he even opened it; because sugawara is mad, so mad that he actually swears, for what feels like the first time ever. or at least the first time in oikawa’s proximity.

he doesn’t have much time to admire how freaking sexy it sounds (so sexy that he’s probably going to replay it in his head over and over again while he jerks off, suga’s pretty scowl and pouted lips as he swears included) because the grey-haired boy continues, obviously planning to give him a piece of his drunken mind, all reddened cheeks and slurred syllables, and random hiccups in between.

oikawa is screwed, that much is clear.

“s’okay, you lost. again.” the older says without hesitation; oikawa winces and looks away, the reality of this statement hitting him with full force. that’s definitely not the most delicate way to put it, he almost wants to interrupt, but it’s doesn’t change the fact that it’s true so he just accepts it in silence. “losing’s no fun s’you wanted to go for a drink. cool. i understand.” suga tries to shrug and of course, almost loses his balance in progress – almost because oikawa catches his wrist and doesn’t let him fall. and that’s not because he likes the older boy or anything, no; it would just be pretty inconvenient to have him drop dead in the middle of the road, especially when suga’s so drunk he probably wouldn’t even mind cuddling with the cold asphalt until the morning.

sugawara doesn’t even notice this as he continues.

“s’kay, but. i didn’t sign up for a freakin’…” another hiccup. “freakin’ pity party, oikaws.” as if to make a point, he tries to hit the other male’s chest; he almost ends up hitting his face and oikawa seriously starts wondering whether god, if there is one, hates him so much and why. he just wanted to have fun and forget about today’s match but somehow ended up sulking and snapping at everyone at the bar until sugawara decided he’s got enough so he should bring him back home. then, he starts to rub his loss into his face again and almost knocks him down; this day definitely couldn’t get more perfect.

“s’what if you lose? do you think it makes you weak? huh?”

…this hits a bit too close to home.

“well, that’s the definition of a loser, no?” he tries to say it like he usually does, like it doesn’t really matter or doesn’t hurt at all but even in his current state sugawara can probably hear how humiliating his voice cracks at the end of this sentence.

weak. that’s how oikawa is, that’s how he has always been, no matter how hard he tries to get stronger.

lost in his thoughts, he almost jumps in surprise as suga wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, muttering right into his skin.

“…if you gave your best yet still lost, that just means the other team was stronger… yes. but that’s not the same as you being weak, you know?”

oikawa doesn’t really care why the grey-haired boy suddenly sounds more sober than he should be, so sober like he actually never got pissed-drunk in the first place; but that doesn’t matter, at least not now, because oikawa is crying, outright sobbing into suga’s embrace, all the bottled up emotions finally taking their toll on him.

the other boy just threads his fingers through his hair, holding him even tighter.

“…one day, you will be the best. if you don’t believe me, i just have to repeat it until you start believing in it, too.”


End file.
